bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Balfourr
Hi Bal! I'd like to ask you a little favor. For a while now I have wanted to be an Admin here, and I'm sure you'll agree that I'm eligible for Admin rights. However, since Manofthenight is the only Bureaucrat, and is inactive, I cannot be promoted to Admin. But! There is a way to resolve this! By asking on Community Central, I found out that You could adopt the wiki, which would mean you would be promoted to Bureaucrat, so I could be promoted as well. If this isn't too much trouble for you, The adoption page can be found here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests. Thanks A Lot, Keep On Editin'! (But not in a vandalous way!) Commodore LM (Write To Me!) 18:52, January 28, 2017 (UTC) ---- 'Spellbooks' Category Hello, Bal! I have added a new category, Spellbooks, to Thin Spellbook, Thick Spellbook And Ancient Spellbook. I'd just like to make sure it's fine to create this new category. The Category Page is here. Thanks! ---- What exactly do you mean, keep chance? (I may not be able to answer this message on this Wiki, as my school IP is blocked because my friends thought it would be funny to vandalise.) You can contact me on other wikis I'm active on. Keep On Editin'! (But not in a vandalous way!) Commodore LM (Write To Me!) 19:56, March 26, 2017 (UTC) ---- Yeah, that seems like a good idea. You're right though, a name doesn't immediately come to mind. Keep On Editin'! (But not in a vandalous way!) Commodore LM (Write To Me!) 05:08, March 27, 2017 (UTC) ---- 'Realpj' Page. Hey, Bal! Could you delete the Realpj page? Thanks! Also, I would recommend protecting the deleted page, as people seem to love re-creating it after it gets deleted. Thanks! Keep On Editin'! (But not in a vandalous way!) Commodore LM (Write To Me!) 14:52, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hello! Could you block or speak with 163.6.64.249? He is harassing other users through the comments section of pages. Thanks! Keep On Editin'! (But not in a vandalous way!) Commodore LM (Write To Me!) 19:07, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hello! 46.140.147.26 will become unblocked in one week, and this may bring some issues. That is my school IP address, and my friends there think it's funny to vandalize wiki pages. I will try and talk to them about it, but I'm pretty sure they won't listen/care. If you block the IP address again, on the block options, make sure to Not check the "Prevent logged-in users from editing from this IP address" box, so that me and the other serious wikia users can still edit this wiki. Thanks! Keep On Editin'! (But not in a vandalous way!) Commodore LM (Write To Me!) 13:43, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ---- 205.122.233.68 Is Harassing People. Keep On Editin'! (But not in a vandalous way!) Commodore LM (Write To Me!) 08:13, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Hey Bal, Haven't talked to you for a while. Since I don't have any rank on this Wiki, and i don't know exactly how I edit things here in Aberoth, could you please add the Glass Vial charm on the Player Price guide? I'm not sure how to exactly do this and I need your help. Thanks! --PaPaLoLzTuBe 17:23, May 9, 2017 (UTC)Lolztube Hey Bal, Haven't talked to you for a while. Since I don't have any rank on this Wiki, and i don't know exactly how I edit things here in Aberoth, could you please add the Glass Vial charm on the Player Price guide? I'm not sure how to exactly do this and I need your help. Thanks! --PaPaLoLzTuBe 17:23, May 9, 2017 (UTC)Lolztube Hey Bal..... I was wondering how you put the photos together for the maps..... I was kinda wanting to do something like that for another wiki but couldnt figure out how..... Paspas46 (talk) 21:04, July 2, 2017 (UTC)